


Cause ya had a bad day

by Hoeseok (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Imagine Monsta X [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Hoeseok
Summary: You've had a shit day, but Kihyun knows just what you need





	Cause ya had a bad day

Imagine you've had a rough day, and you just collapse in bed once you get home. As you lay there, and the sky outside the window grows darker, you hear the door open and shut. Feet shuffle on the wooden floors, and the faint sound of the television can suddenly be heard. There's a bit more shuffling and then, "Y/N?"

Kihyun's voice is loud, making your migraine from crying worse, and you curl up with a whimper. The bedroom door creaks open and Kihyun says your name softly. There's a pause, as he judges whether or not the lump in the blanket is you, before he leaves, the door clicking shut behind him.

The scent of him cooking shortly after fills your small apartment, and your stomach grumbles a little. From the different scents, it smells like he's cooking bulgogi, and it makes your stomach turn. As gorgeous as Kihyun's cooking is, you just don't feel up to it. Yet, he doesn't come to get you for dinner.

Instead, later on - the luminescent numbers of the alarm clock say 17 minutes later when you peep over the duvet - there's a knock on the door. Kihyun answers it and soon, the bedroom door opens again. The scent of junk food fills the room and there's heat by your face as a bag rustles. Peeking over the blanket, a bag from your favourite fast food store is sat next to you, Kihyun disappearing back out to the living room.

Smiling, you slide your hand into the bag, pulling a fry or two out. You slip one in your mouth, retreating under the duvet, reaching to grab a few fries from the pillow as you do. At least Kihyun knows how to make a shitty day better.


End file.
